Come See The Paradise
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Comment se passe un mariage chez les anges ? Vous pouvez le lire ici.


**Come See The Paradise**

« Tu es sûre de toi, Calie ? »

La brune garda le regard fixé sur le pan de robe qu'elle était occupée à broder.

« C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire » affirma-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Sitaël poussa un soupir, délaissant momentanément son propre ouvrage de couture.

« Effectivement, c'est l'acte le plus raisonnable que tu auras commis jusque là. C'est déjà bien suffisant que tes protégés soient de sang-mêlé, tu ne va pas en plus rajouter à leur indignité en ne les légitimant pas. Sans parler du fait que tu rachèteras ta propre réputation. »

La main de Calie tenant l'étoffe se crispa.

Les couples avaient le droit de vivre en concubinage chez les anges. Mais dès qu'il était question d'enfants, ceux-ci devaient obligatoirement être reconnus par l'union des deux géniteurs sous peine d'ostracisme général. Et pas seulement de la part du chœur d'où provenaient les amants, mais par l'ensemble des résidents du Paradis.

Cependant, les unions interculturelles – entre membres de chœurs différents – n'étaient généralement pas très bien considérées. On naissait dans un chœur, on y restait. C'était comme ça.

Mais elle devait protéger Inias. Elle devait protéger l'enfant encore à l'abri dans son utérus, mais qui en serait expulsé toujours bien assez tôt pour affronter le conformisme des anges les plus conservateurs.

Son petit Inias, traité de bâtard en public parce que ses gardiens n'étaient pas officiellement unis par les liens du mariage… _Tout ira bien, mon bijou. D'ici deux jours, toi et ton futur petit frère, vous serez en sécurité. Enfin, davantage en sécurité que maintenant._

Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, ses bébés seraient toujours regardés de travers, simplement pour le péché d'être l'engeance d'une sang-mêlée, laquelle avait eu l'audace de jeter son dévolu sur un garçon qui n'appartenait pas à un de ses deux chœurs d'origine.

Mais au moins ne seraient-ils plus considérés comme les enfants d'une putain.

* * *

« Tu va arrêter de gigoter, vieux ! » râla Barachiel.

Les ailes de Jeliel se déplièrent et se replièrent avec nervosité.

« Je voudrais t'y voir ! » s'insurgea-t-il. « C'est _moi _qui me marie, je te rappelle ! »

« Et mon rôle de témoin, c'est de t'engueuler jusqu'à ce que tu te calmes » ricana l'ange aux yeux bleus. « Sérieusement, il faut que tu te détendes. »

« Si tu crois que je ne fais pas d'effort ! » gémit le blond.

Ses ailes s'agitèrent de plus belle. Mais bon, songea Barachiel, c'était la tradition que le fiancé panique à mort juste avant de faire le grand saut. Et Liel aurait pu faire office de modèle pour les futurs mariés, avec son pantalon et sa chemise recouverts des motifs traditionnels pour des épousailles – le tissu et les broderies étant de couleur bleue, puisque Jeliel était un Séraphin.

Pour sa part, Barachiel était également vêtu de bleu – étant aussi un Séraphin – mais ses vêtements ne portaient quasiment aucun motif et il portait une ceinture à laquelle était suspendue une dague angélique.

Le témoin parfait pour un mariage céleste.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte du cabinet.

« Messieurs, il est l'heure ! »

Le teint de Liel devint d'une nuance verte tout à fait intéressante. Barachiel lui prit le coude.

« N'aie pas peur, vieux. Si tu t'évanouis, je te réveille. »

Plus mort que vif, le blond se laissa entraîner par son ami.

* * *

Chez les anges, une union était conclue en comité strictement intime : uniquement l'officiant, les fiancés et leurs témoins respectifs. Quand à la cérémonie, celle-ci se déroulait dans une petite chapelle, constituée d'une pièce très lumineuse abritant un autel recouvert d'un drap immaculé.

Liel et Barachiel se tenaient debout près de l'autel, le premier toujours aussi stressé, mais le montrant moins. Derrière l'autel se trouvait l'officiant – un Ange nommé Lévi, arborant des ailes de colombe et un châle couleur crème sur ses vêtements noirs.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et la fiancée fit son apparition avec la lumière du dehors.

Étant un ange Trône, Calie portait du jaune : sa longue robe couleur de tournesol était brodée de motifs au fil d'or, et elle s'était couvert les cheveux d'un voile de gaze dorée. Derrière elle venait Sitaël, la tête nue et les cheveux lâchés, en robe bleue de témoin, portant d'une main un petit coffret et au creux de l'autre bras Inias qui suçait son pouce, habillé d'un pantalon bleu et d'une chemise jaune pour la circonstance.

Liel sentit sa grâce pulser à un rythme accéléré tandis que Calie et Sitaël prenaient place près de l'autel, la fiancée n'accordant pas le moindre regard à son futur époux.

Lévi s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Nous sommes réunis ici pour rendre officielle l'union de Caliel, ange Trône, et Jeliel, ange Séraphin, par la main de l'Ange Lévi, avec pour témoins les anges Séraphins Barachiel et Sitaël, sous le regard de notre Père » déclara-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Liel qui inspira profondément.

« Je suis Jeliel, du chœur des Séraphins, et je suis ici pour prendre comme épouse Caliel, du chœur des Trônes, librement et sans contrainte d'aucune sorte » annonça-t-il, sans que sa voix ne tremble.

« Moi, Barachiel du chœur des Séraphins, porte témoignage de cela » dit Barachiel d'une voix forte et claire.

Lévi tourna le regard vers la fiancée.

« Je suis Caliel » affirma-t-elle sans ciller, « du chœur des Trônes, et je suis ici pour prendre comme époux Jeliel, du chœur des Séraphins, librement et sans contrainte d'aucune sorte. »

« Moi, Sitaël du chœur des Séraphins, porte témoignage de cela » intervint la blonde avec fermeté.

« Reconnaissez-vous avoir contribué à la venue à l'existence de cet enfant ? » interrogea Lévi tout en regardant Inias, lequel était à présent occupé à triturer une des tresses de Sitaël.

« Nous le reconnaissons » avouèrent les fiancés sans l'ombre d'un remords.

« Reconnaissez-vous avoir contribué à la venue à l'existence future du frère de cet enfant ? »

Calie porta brièvement la main à son ventre.

« Nous le reconnaissons. »

« Acceptez-vous d'élever ces enfants ensemble, de les aimer et de les dédier au service de notre Père lorsque le temps en sera venu ? Acceptez-vous ces enfants comme votre responsabilité commune ? »

Les yeux argentés de Liel croisèrent l'espace d'une fraction de seconde les yeux de jade de Calie.

« Nous l'acceptons. »

« Nous sommes témoins de cela » dirent en chœur Barachiel et Sitaël.

Lévi ferma ses yeux bleus un court instant avant de rouvrir les paupières pour regarder le fiancé.

« Jeliel, acceptes-tu d'accueillir Caliel dans ton foyer et dans ton cœur ? Acceptes-tu de veiller sur elle, de lui apporter ton soutien lorsqu'elle te le demandera, et de la laisser devenir le pilier sur lequel tu pourras t'appuyer ? »

Liel n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

« Je l'accepte. »

« J'en porte témoignage » affirma Barachiel.

Sur ces mots, le Séraphin brun dénoua la ceinture de cuir à laquelle pendait le couteau d'argent céleste pour la donner des deux mains à son ami.

« En recevant cette épée, deviens le protecteur de Caliel et des enfants que vous éduquerez ensemble » psalmodia Lévi. « Deviens semblable à cette lame, et détruis leurs ennemis l'un après l'autre ! »

Sans ciller, Liel prit la ceinture et l'attacha autour de sa taille.

Lévi tourna ensuite son attention vers Calie, laquelle avait observé le rituel d'un œil impassible.

« Caliel, acceptes-tu d'entrer dans le foyer de Jeliel et dans son cœur ? Acceptes-tu de veiller sur lui, de lui apporter ton soutien lorsqu'il te le demandera, et de le laisser devenir le pilier sur lequel tu pourras t'appuyer ? »

« Je l'accepte » déclara-t-elle d'un timbre clair.

« J'en porte témoignage » ajouta Sitaël.

D'une seule main – l'autre soutenant Inias qui commençait à gigoter – la blonde tendit à son amie le petit coffret. La fiancée le prit et l'ouvrit : y reposait un pendentif en or incrusté d'une goutte d'ambre, assorti d'une fine chaîne dorée.

« En recevant cette amulette, constitue un lien sacré entre toi et Jeliel » fit gravement Lévi. « Deviens semblable à ce talisman, et préserves ton nouveau foyer de tout mal ! »

Calie présenta le coffret à Liel. Le Séraphin s'empara du collier et en attacha les extrémités derrière la nuque de la jeune fille. Il sentit un frisson parcourir sa grâce alors que sa main effleurait les cheveux dissimulés sous le voile de mariée.

Un bref sourire voleta sur les lèvres de l'Ange officiant, avant qu'il ne prenne trois bougies – deux longs cierges minces, une petite chandelle trapue – posant la plus courte sur le devant de l'autel, et présentant les deux autres aux fiancés.

Liel saisit la bougie tendue et l'alluma en conjurant une étincelle, embrasant la mèche d'une petite flamme claire. Il jeta un bref regard à Calie alors qu'elle allumait la sienne, puis ils tendirent en même temps leurs cierges respectifs afin d'allumer ensemble la petite chandelle.

La mèche de cette dernière prit rapidement feu, et Lévi recommença à parler :

« Semblable à ces deux flammes qui s'unissent pour n'en former plus qu'une, vos deux existences ne sont à présent qu'une seule et même. »

Solennellement, les fiancés confièrent leurs bougies à leur témoin respectif et s'avancèrent de deux pas pour se positionner juste devant l'autel.

Sur la table de marbre se trouvait un plateau de bois sombre, presque noir, sur lequel brillaient deux anneaux, un en or et un en argent. Liel prit la bague en or, Calie la bague en argent, puis ils se tournèrent pour se faire directement face.

Le jeune homme sentit sa bouche s'assécher alors que la jeune fille levait vers lui son regard d'émeraude avec un sourire empreint d'un mystère purement angélique.

« Que cette alliance soit le signe de notre union » articula-t-elle. « Que chacun sache en la voyant que je t'ai choisi pour mon protecteur. »

Elle s'empara de la main gauche de Liel et lui passa l'anneau d'argent à l'annulaire. C'était à lui, maintenant.

« Que cette alliance soit le signe de notre union » dit-il sans cesser de la regarder dans les yeux. « Que chacun sache en la voyant que je t'ai choisie pour mon soutien, et pour être l'unique amour de mon existence. »

Il entendit un hoquet derrière lui – Barachiel qui s'étranglait – et vit les prunelles vertes de Calie s'écarquiller de stupeur devant un tel pied-de-nez à la tradition – le rituel n'autorisait pas une déclaration d'amour de la part d'un des fiancés – mais il resta impassible alors qu'il passait la bague en or à l'annulaire gauche de la jeune fille.

Il lui prit gentiment l'épaule pour la faire se tourner à nouveau vers l'autel. Lévi le considéra d'un drôle d'air pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

« Le serviteur de Dieu, Jeliel, est désormais l'époux de la servante de Dieu, Caliel » annonça-t-il d'une voix forte.

« Nous en portons témoignage » firent en écho Barachiel et Sitaël.

L'Ange officiant éleva la main dans un geste de bénédiction.

« A présent vous ne sentirez plus la pluie, car chacun d'entre vous sera l'abri de l'autre. A présent vous ne sentirez plus le froid, car chacun d'entre vous sera la chaleur de l'autre. A présent vous ne connaîtrez plus la solitude, car chacun d'entre vous sera le compagnon de l'autre. A présent vous êtes deux corps, mais c'est une seule vie qui s'offre à vous. Allez maintenant au lieu où vous fonderez votre vie, afin d'entrer dans les jours de votre union, et que votre vie commune soit belle et bonne, dans le respect et l'amour de notre Père. »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi ! » répondirent les nouveaux époux.

Lévi se laissa aller à sourire.

« Maintenant » dit-il avec moins de solennité puisque le rituel avait pris fin, « il n'y a plus qu'à signer le contrat. »

A proprement parler, il n'existait pas de contrat de mariage chez les anges, il s'agissait simplement d'une formalité administrative. Pendant que Sitaël apposait sa signature sur la feuille, Barachiel jeta un regard de travers à son ami.

« Tu es cinglé, tu sais ? » siffla-t-il avant de s'avancer pour prendre la place de la blonde.

Liel ne broncha pas. S'il avait décidé de se marier avec Calie, ce n'était pas uniquement pour sauver sa réputation et assumer la responsabilité de lui avoir fait deux mioches.

C'était aussi parce qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Il voulait simplement qu'elle le sache.

Une fois le contrat correctement paraphé, Sitaël déposa Inias dans les bras du blond – « sage comme tout, mais un peu énervé tout de même, votre nioute » – avant que celui-ci ne donne le bras à son épouse – _son épouse _– pour sortir de la chapelle.

La courte traîne jaune de la robe de Calie bruissait en glissant sur les dalles blanches du carrelage.

« Tu le pensais ? »

Liel détourna son attention de son protégé – occupé à lui tripoter l'oreille – pour se focaliser sur Calie.

« Quoi donc ? » interrogea-t-il calmement.

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Tu sais bien. »

Un instant de silence. Il lui sourit.

« Jusqu'au dernier mot. »

Elle ne rajouta rien, mais s'appuya davantage contre lui tandis qu'ils partaient ensemble vers leur foyer qui les attendait.

**Titre provenant d'un film traitant d'une union multiraciale.**

**Pour la cérémonie de mariage, je me suis inspirée de plusieurs cultures différentes.  
**


End file.
